kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015
Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015 đang diễn ra Những cập nhật mới #'Bắt đầu Sự kiện mùa xuân 2015: Phát lệnh! Chiến dịch số 11.'' #* Ước tính kéo dài khoảng 20 ngày. #* Gồm 4 map chính: #**E-1: Chuẩn bị phát động, Chiến dịch số 11! (第1作戦海域：発動準備、第十一号作戦！) #**E-2: Chiến dịch biển Cà ri lần 2! (第2作戦海域：第二次カレー洋作戦) #**E-3: Phá hoại thông thương tại cảng Bagel (第3作戦海域：ベーグル湾通商破壊戦) #**E-4: Quyết chiến! Chiến dịch tấn công đảo Rilanka (第4作戦海域：決戦！リランカ島攻略作戦) #* E-2 và E-4 sẽ sử dụng hạm đội liên hợp. #* Có thể sử dụng hạm đội chi viện. #* Có thể nhận được tối đa 3 kanmusu mới trong nủa đầu của chiến dịch. #** Trong đó, hàng không mẫu hạm lớp Unryuu Katsuragi sẽ nhận được sau khi hoàn thành E-2. #** Thiết giáp hạm phương tây Littorio sẽ nhận được từ E-4. #** Khu trục trục hạm Takanami của lớp Yuugumo, sẽ có thể gặp tại nửa sau của chiến dịch chính. #* Sau khi hoàn thành 4 map trên, các đô đốc có thể tham gia thêm 2 chiến dịch phụ. #** Tại map cuối cùng (E-6) sẽ có thể gặp được thiết giáp hạm phương tây Roma. Khả năng sẽ tăng theo các node khác nhau trong map. #* Các đô đốc chiến thắng trong toàn chiến dịch sẽ nhận được kanmusu mới thứ 5 - thủy phi cơ mẫu hạm Akitsushima như một món quá kỉ niệm 2 năm. #** Tuy sức chiến đấu của nàng hầu như là không có. #* Có thể lựa chọn 3 loại chiến dịch: A (khó), B (trung bình) và C (dễ). #** Với chiến dịch A và B, tại một số map, những kanmusu tham gia chiến đấu sẽ bị đóng dấu của map ấy và sẽ không thể đi những map còn lại. Hãy lưu ý. #*** Điều này xảy ra ở E-3, E-4 và E-5. #'''Tàu mới #* Littorio #* Roma #* Katsuragi #* Takanami #* Akitsushima #'Trang bị mới:' #* Pháo 3 nòng 381mm/50 Kai #* Pháo tốc xạ 3 nòng OTO 152mm #* Pháo cao xạ đơn 90mm #* Vách ngăn bảo vệ dưới nước Kiểu Pugliese #* Tàu bay Kiểu 2 # Kẻ địch mới #* Harbour Water Demon #* Anchorage Water Demon Cơ chế Điều kiện * Phải có tỉ lệ thắng từ 75% trở lên * Phải có ít nhất 5 chỗ trống cho tàu mới * Phải có ít nhất 20 chỗ trống cho trang bị mới Cơ chế đặc biệt #'Chọn độ khó và thay đổi độ khó'. #* Event gồm 3 mức: Dễ (丙), Trung bình (乙), Khó (甲). #* HQ LV35 sẽ được chọn mức trung bình, HQ LV80 được chọn mức khó. #* Bạn có thể chọn độ khó khác nhau ở mỗi MAP khác nhau. #**Tuy nhiên bắt đầu từ E-2 bạn không thể chọn mức khó (甲) nếu map E-1 trước đó bạn chỉ hoàn thành ở mức Dễ (丙). Những map tiếp theo cũng tương tự như thế. #* Khi thay đổi độ khó, cột máu của Boss sẽ trở về trạng thái đầy như ban đầu. #* Khi dọn xong một MAP (cột máu Boss cạn và biến mất), bạn sẽ KHÔNG THỂ thay đổi độ khó nữa. #* Tùy từng độ khó sẽ cho huân chương khác nhau, thiết bị và nguyên vật liệu khác nhau khi hoàn thành xong từng MAP. #'Hạm đội liên hợp' Events Map E-1 E-2 Suisei (Không đội 601) |rewards_hard = * * Suisei (Không đội 601) * Trang bị cao xạ Kiểu 91 * WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) |branching = * Dùng đội tàu sân bay cơ động sẽ bắt đầu ở khu vực C * Dùng đội tấn công mặt nước sẽ bắt đầu ở khu vực A * Node B và Node F: đô đốc có thể lựa chọn đường đi |tips = *Node D dễ dàng hơn so với Node E *Khuyến khích dùng 3 CLT cho hạm đội thứ 2 |boss_node = ?? |drop_A =Samidare |drop_B =Murasame |drop_C = |drop_D = |drop_E =Hatsushimo, Nenohi, Shigure, Jintsuu, Kuma, Naka |drop_F = |drop_G =Abukuma, Asashio, Jintsuu, Wakaba, Yuubari |drop_H = |drop_I = |drop_J = |drop_K = Atago, Akagi, Akigumo, Chikuma, Hatsukaze, Haruna, Harusame, Hiryuu, Junyou, Kinu, Kirishima, Kitakami, Kiyoshimo, Kongou, Kumano, Maikaze, Mogami, Ryuujou, Shoukaku, Souryuu, Suzuya, Tone, Yura, Yuubari, Yuugumo, Zuikaku |drop_L = |drop_M = |drop_N = |drop_O = }} E-3 Tenzan (Không đội 601) * Vách ngăn bảo vệ dưới nước Kiểu Pugliese * Đội sửa chữa khẩn cấp |rewards_medium = * Tenzan (Không đội 601) * Vách ngăn bảo vệ dưới nước Kiểu Pugliese * Pháo tốc xạ 3 nòng OTO 152mm * Đội sửa chữa khẩn cấp * |rewards_hard = * Ryuusei (Không đội 601) * Vách ngăn bảo vệ dưới nước Kiểu Pugliese * Pháo tốc xạ 3 nòng OTO 152mm * x4 * |branching = *TBA |tips = *TBA |boss_node = ?? |drop_A = |drop_B = Ayanami |drop_C = |drop_D =Sendai, Murakumo, Mutsuki, Mochizuki, Nagatsuki, Sazanami, Kiso |drop_E =Mikuma, Natori, Kisaragi, Chikuma, Murakumo, Takao, Makigumo, Ryuujou |drop_F = |drop_G = |drop_H = |drop_I = |drop_J = Kinugasa, Kuma, Kumano, Mogami, Takanami, Naganami, Shimakaze, I-58, I-8, I-19, Maruyu, Sendai, Agano, Atago, Tokitsukaze, Hyuuga, Uzuki, Yayoi, Makigumo, Ise, Ryuujou |drop_K = |drop_L = |drop_M = |drop_N = |drop_O = }} E-4 E-5 E-6 Xem thêm Tham khảo *Chuẩn bị cho sự kiện * * Công cụ hỗ trợ * KanColle English AS Calculator by ofi123 (original: http://aircalc.net/) * Air Superiority Calculator (tiếng Nhật) * Effective LoS Calculator (tiếng Nhật) Thảo luận * Kankore VNs FC * Kantai Collection box trên VNSharing * Tài nguyên của bạn trước và sau event. * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-1 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-2 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-3 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-4 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-5 * Báo cáo hạm đội + kẻ địch: E-6 Live Streams *'Mythra stream' : http://www.twitch.tv/yukari_mythra *Zak提督's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/bl2w (playing every day of the event from April 28th during 8:00 PM-10:00 PM EST) *ArcticaFrost's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/saberfrost GMT+1 (ArcticaFrost) *Dragonjet's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/jetrico (watching live ripping during maintenance) *Bryakuma's stream : http://www.twitch.tv/akuma_homura *SlashZero's stream: http://hitbox.tv/JenXIII (main) http://www.twitch.tv/jenxiii (mirror) *Sekronashi's stream: http://twitch.tv/sekronashi *Aldourien's stream: http://twitch.tv/aldourien *Blasterion's stream http://twitch.tv/blasterion *Shizen144's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/shizen144 (will start a bit late) *HandgunOtonashi's Stream : http://www.twitch.tv/handgunotonashi (Frontlining if no shiplock) *EchoHolic's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/EchoHolic GMT +8 (120% Quality Salt) *Yukiechi's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/yukiechi *Tommy2806's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/tommy161911 4am EST to 6am EST daily. *Raven's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/ravenwentfullham mostly Japan midnight (11PM-7AM JST) *Faeriedust's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/zeekcannon often between 7AM and 2PM GMT+9 daily *FuuzenKazera's stream :http://www.twitch.tv/fuuzenkazera no specific stream time but will stream every day during event period *Daxyn's stream: http://twitch.tv/Daxyn Everyday at 1PM GMT and 11PM GMT (￣▽￣)7 *Dechidechi's stream: http://twitch.tv/Dechidechi frontlining and will stream until everything is cleared. *Knighteo's steam: http://connectcast.tv/knighteo http://www.twitch.tv/knighteo Everyday around 3pm to 1am JST *Kevadu's stream: http://twitch.tv/Kevadu Frontlining all maps until event is cleared. No specific schedule *astragard's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/astragard GMT +8 *Joedada967's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/joedada967 8pm to 9pm JST *KhelKun's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/skwype Everyday GMT+8 (streaming with TTK uniform on) *Gensuihime's Twitch Stream http://www.twitch.tv/gensuihime Watch me try to take in new data as maintenance ends. Also better internet~ :3 *ArinAensland's stream http://www.twitch.tv/fiamaarin Starting 29th April. GMT+8 *Xiei's stream http://twitch.tv/xiei Frontlining Now